Revealing Their Secret
by mcrgryffindorgal
Summary: Harry had a little rendezvous last night, but with whom? ONESHOT Short and sweet, hopefully not fluff.


**Disclaimer****: No ownership of Harry Potter…at all. '(**

**Warning**_**: Slight **_**SLASH :) PLEASE do NOT review about how**_** icky**_** it is. **

**Summery****Harry had a little rendezvous last night, but with whom? ONESHOT**

**A/N: **** I just started working on this one night because I was bored out of my dirty little mind. I finished it in about two hours. It's just a short and sweet ONESHOT, but not fluff. Nothing graphic really, didn't have the energy or brainpower to do anything long or with a real plot. So, I'm going to shut up now-enjoy!**

"Harry, where _were_ you last night?" Hermione asked him with suspicious eyes as he sat down across from her at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked up only to give Harry a brief nod of greeting before returning to his overfull plate. "You said you were leaving for the library and didn't come back! Well, not while we were awake." Hermione continued as Harry began to spread some jam on a light, crispy piece of toast.

"I was…around. I just walked through the castle. No big deal." Harry shrugged as he sipped his pumpkin-juice. Hermione could tell he was lying when his emerald eyes shifted to the left-he always did that when he lied-which seemed to be a lot lately.

"Harry," Hermione continue patiently as he set her fork on her golden plate with a slight clatter and leaned forward. "I've known you for five years. Hopefully, you've noticed I'm not exactly stupid." She paused and rolled her eyes when Harry scoffed. "Yeah, so I know when you're lying to me." She paused again and studied him as he looked back at her with a look of mixed innocence and defiance.

Harry was surprised when she leant back and smiled triumphantly.

"You were with a girl, huh?" Hermione asked, completely serious now.

"Not exactly." Harry replied with raised eye-brows.

"Oh, come on Harry! Just tell me!" Hermione's eyes pleading along with her voice. "Ronald and I tell you everything about _our_ relationship." The red-head looked up at the sound of his name.

"Wait, you tell him things? Like what?" Ron desperately inquired. "What has she told you?" Ron turned toward Harry.

"_Much_ more then I need to know." Harry answered and Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet to match the tablecloth as Hermione giggled.

"Come on, Harry! Tell us!" Hermione had abandoned her professional and serious nature she usually had when she talked about this subject. In other words-she was in girl mode.

Harry looked toward Ron for help.

"Yeah, Mate, get on with it. Tell us." Harry stared at him incredulously and Ron laughed. "What?! I wanna know…"

The bell rung for first classes to start, it was Monday so the trio had Double Potions with the Slytherins. "Sorry but we have a class to go to." Harry smirked as he reached for his bag and started towards the Entrance Hall, his two anxious friends following on his heels.

**xxxxxx**

I started out of the Great Hall when the bell rung. Ah, Potions, finally a class that's not completely useless or ridiculous. I strutted down the corridor, (Yes, I admit I strut.) bag slung over my shoulder and a firm smirk set on my lips. I don't even know why I'm smirking. It's just something I do.

"Harry, tell us! Please, please, please." I hear the raised voice ahead of me and I scowl as I squint down the corridor. Something else I do. Smirk and scowl.

It was that obnoxious Mudblood. She was obviously begging Potter to tell her something. "Harry, please tell us." She continued, completely serious now. I had to speed up to hear her finish in a much quieter voice. "I feel that we should know if you have a girlfriend. Even if it's just a fling or something, we _are_ best friends. You were obviously with someone last night."

I stifled a laugh. Aha, so Potter had let something slip. Or maybe Granger had special knowledge in more than books and facts. Doubt it.

I was now walking beside the trio. The annoying Weasel gave me a quick glance of pure hatred and I returned it. Potter followed his friends gaze, looked my way and our eyes locked the way they had the night before. His strikingly green eyes were full with playful pleading, pretending to beg me for help. I pulled my bag tighter on my shoulder as I walked quickly over to the group. If Potter wanted help, he was going to get it.

When I reached the trio, I pulled Harry toward me and kissed him square on the lips. He quickly responded (obviously, who would deny me?) and pulled me even closer.

A couple seconds later our tongues were battling and our teeth clashed a few times. The only thing the Weasel and Mudblood-and the few other Gryffindor and Slytherins in the room-could do was stare in pure astonishment. Well, of course they did, seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy making-out was a rare and interesting sight.

I pulled away before it could go too far-of course it already had-and whispered so only the trio could her me, "See you tonight." Harry smirked. I turned around swiftly and walked into the potions classroom as Harry followed, leaving their friends and classmates in stunned silence.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N-Hope all you liked it. Such a short, basic story, but I liked it. PLEASE review, it seriously makes me so happy. Plus, I suck at summery and title-so if you have ideas for them, please message me and tell me. Bye-bye! REVIEW!!**

**  
XOXO**

**mcrgryffindorgal**


End file.
